The contract
by evenstar866
Summary: Being the new kid is never easy, but a chance meeting before college changes everything. Years later the two are brought together by more then just fate.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Or anything to do with it!

"Son don't forget to go straight to the office to get your schedule" Inuyasha didn't need to turn around to know that it was his father yelling that through the rolled down car window, raising his hand to wave his father off he continued inside the doors.

Tokyo International High, his new home for the last year of high school. Over summer break his father let him know that they were moving closer to the company, Tashio Construction, currently they were building a major sky scrapper down town and it took more of his father's time than planned.

Gripping his backpack strap a little tighter he walked inside the door and saw the Office sign, making his way inside he rang a small bell on the desk getting the secretary's attention "Yes sir can I help you" a older man, maybe in his forties came up to the desk.

"My name is Inuyasha Tashio and today is my first day"

"Oh, you're the young man everyone has been talking about, the heir to Tashio" collecting some papers behind the counter before placing them on top for me to see "this top one is your class schedule, the next two pieces are for you to take home to your father, and my name is Myoga, welcome to Tokyo High"

Bowing to the man to thank him I collected the papers and headed out of the office, I may be new, but everyone knows its uncool to be in the office.

I didn't make it very far before being stopped by a hand on my shoulder "Inuyasha right?"

Looking behind me I found the person stopping me in my tracks, short black hair, purple eyes, he looked to be an ok guy considering he wasn't nerdy looking by any means.

Turning to face the boy I assured him I was Inuyasha before he continued.

"Myoga asked me to keep an eye out for you, you seemed to be lost so glad I guessed right" Laughing he lifted his left hand showing a small black band around his middle finger "Names Miroku, Miroku Houshi but my friends call me Roku"

Lifting my hand to meet his I introduced myself "Inuyasha Tashio, which you already knew but my friends use to call me Yasha"

Shaking hands, we started to have some small talk, he showed me the way to my home room and we said our goodbyes but agreed to meet after class, so I knew where I was going.

Walking inside the classroom I looked around noticing I was a little early since no one else was in the room. I headed right to the farthest desk in the room near the window and sat down, leaning forward on my desk I pulled my hood up and rested my head down and waited for the bell.

"Kagome, I swear it was the best summer, Roku was so charming and kept his hands to himself the whole time" with that Inuyasha knew there was people starting to fill the classroom but stayed still not wanting to become the new topic for everyone.

"Sango you are talking about the same Miroku I know right? Pervert and flirtatious" this voice made me want to look, turning my head on the desk I could see just a little through my hood. Skinny, dark hair and wearing black skinny jeans with a dark green T-shirt.

The girl continued to talk to her friend about the Miroku I had just met this morning I could only assume, she was beautiful and sweet sounding.

Watching this girl, I didn't notice the class become full and the door close signaling class had begun.

"Alright everyone settle down, I know it's the first day back from summer vacation but lets talk about what's coming up" the teacher walked around to the chalk board to start writing down her name.

"Welcome to your senior year guys! I'm so proud of all of you, most of you know me since I've had you since freshman year but for those of you who don't my name is Rin Tashio, and this is your home room and advanced English"

After that my head shot up off the desk, Tashio? Who was this girl? Watching her small petite body walk around has she called roll call I noticed the big diamond on her left ring finger, she was married? But to who?

"Inuyasha Tashio" she called and scanned the room but didn't need to look any further, she for some reason knew exactly who I was "Well Inuyasha welcome back to Tokyo, I trust the move went well?"

I blinked a few times, who was she? "Uhhhh yeah the move was alright, thank you"

After that all the eyes in the classroom where on me, great! Most the girls smiled and waved at me trying to flirt and most the guys just glared at me, the one face that just simply smiled and then turned away was that Kagome girl. She was as beautiful as she sounded.

"Rin why does your last name match the new kids?" one of the girls across the room blurted out, she was the girl I heard talking earlier.

"You all caught that huh, well actually to be honest with you he is my brother in-law, I'm married to his older brother, now enough personal talk lets get on with the day shall we"

I was completely confused, Sesshomauru was married? Why didn't I know about this? What is going on. I hadn't realized class ended and was brought out of my mind when Rin came and leaned against the desk next to me "Inuyasha are you alright?"

"Sorry I just didn't know my brother was married, or who you even are"

Laughing for a few moments to sat down in the chair before mine and leveled with me "actually we just got married over the summer, we eloped because I'm 4 months pregnant, which is a secret for right now from the the students so don't share that please"

She was pretty, short and smart from what I could tell, my brother picked a good one at least "does my family at least know"

"well meeting you today was a little bit of a surprise considering, but I know your brother and father have planned a dinner to welcome you guys to town later tonight, sorry to have met you this way" she stuck her hand out for me to shake.

Taking her hand, I shook it and welcomed her to the family before collecting my things and leaving the room, just outside the door was Miroku leaned up against some lockers in the hallway "so I hear the rumor is your little brother"

"If you want to get technical I'm her little brother in-law" Laughing it off we started walking down the hall, the next class I was lucky enough to have with Miroku and some of his friends apparently.

Taking a seat in the desk Miroku walked me to he walked over to his desk and waited for his friends to filter in, pulling each one aside until all 3 of them were together they walked towards me to be introduced.

"Inuyasha this is Kouga, Hojo, and Jaken" he pointed to each boy as he said their name "and guys this is Inuyasha" they all exchanged looks and welcomed me to the school.

The class went buy quickly after introductions and going over the plan for the year, the teacher was a Mr. Koto I believe, and I figured out some where in the middle it was a math class.

Before long it was lunch time and I found Miroku sitting with the guys he introduced me to earlier, waving me over I sat myself down at the table with the guys and joined the conversation.

"So Inuyasha, you play any sports? Football try outs start tomorrow" Kouga asked from the end of the table.

"I played at my last school, running back….you guys all play" they all nodded their heads as they ate their lunches "guess I should join try outs then" they all seemed to be thrilled to have another player and all wore a small smirk between chews.

"So why Tokyo" Miroku finally asked.

"well I'm sure everyone has figured out that I'm a Tashio so that means yes the big company, my father wanted to be closer to the new project so here I am" finishing my lunch I looked up at the boys and was met with silence "are you guys ok"

"You're that Tashio?" Hojo broke the silence

"I'm not sure if I want to answer that considering the looks you all are giving me"

"Sorry its just that your kind of a big name it might have shell shocked the boys" Miroku clearly was trying to make me feel better.

"Guys I'm just a normal kid I promise, I'm not my dad so don't be so worried"

"Its not that we swear" Hojo and Kouga both spoke "Your dad is our dads' boss, that's all"

That explained the looks from the guys, looking down I felt overwhelmed and ashamed for a moment for making them feel insecure "guys it has nothing to do with me, I'm not going to ever do anything with that I swear"

After a few moments everything went back to normal, we continued to talk about football and the upcoming season.


	2. First meeting

Before I noticed two weeks passed by, I was no longer the new kid and I started to have friends and a group to hang with. Football try outs came and went and I became the new quarterback for the Demons.

I got to know Rin a little better after dinner with the family, she was even nicer outside of school and my brother seemed happy.

At dinner I also managed to finally catch up with my brother who I hadn't seen in two years, he ended up working with my father and becoming his right-hand man with the business.

Today or should I say tonight was our first football game, so it meant wearing the dark red jersey to school to support our upcoming game.

Walking the hall today felt different, maybe it was the jersey, but all the girls turned to look at me. I noticed some of the girls wearing cheerleading outfits to match us today, one girl in particular was wearing the signature short skirt and tight top, Kagome.

From the corner of my eye I could see her and her group of girls talking and laughing, again she didn't bother to even notice me, did she even know who I was?

Going through the motion of the day school went by quickly and the spirit rally was starting soon, meeting all the boys in the gym we waited for the cheerleaders and the rest of the student body to fill the bleachers.

"Yash my man are you ready to see these girls" Miroku draped his arm around my shoulder "trust me when I say these girls are something else"

Looking forwards the doors opened, and the girls started making their way inside the gym, all clad in short skirts and attitude.

Ignoring all the other girls my eyes went right to the girl I couldn't bring myself to even talk to "Roku, who is that girl" Finally I asked him.

"Who her" he followed my gaze and smiled "Kagome?"

"Yeah she is in my home room and the name sounds familiar"

Laughing he turned from me and starting walking towards her, before I even noticed he was talking to her and she kept looking back at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Roku do you need something" Kagome caught Miroku walking towards her "Sango's running behind"

"Kagome do you see the guy behind me wearing the 22 jersey"

Kagome looked around Miroku and froze, he had the most stunning amber colored eyes and silver hair growing just below his ears, she could get lost in those eyes "Yes, um why" she was nervous.

"That would be Inuyasha, he just asked me what your name was, just figured id give you a heads up" Miroku winked at me before rushing off to find Sango.

Taking a moment to let the information sit in Kagome stood by herself a moment before turning to the girls for help.

"Ayame, Ayame! Do I look ok, any lose hair or anything" she was panicking now.

"Kagome you look beautiful as always, what's with you? You never care about that stuff" Ayame pulled her closer "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing just thought I would ask" brushing a piece of her brunet hair behind her ear she chewed on her lip nervously before turning back towards Inuyasha, but he was gone. Lifting onto her tip toes she searched around for a few moments before going back to the girls to get ready.

"Miroku you dick" I punched his arm

"Sorry it was just to good to pass up, she is my girlfriends' best friend, so we are close" Miroku rubbed his arm and started laughing.

"Yeah well thanks, now this is even more awkward for me"

"in good time my friend, you will see" Our conversation was cut short by the principal announcing the cheerleaders to the gym floor for their performance.

The bleachers went crazy for the girls dancing, and my eyes grew as I watched Kagome dance around and complete the performance, she was beautiful and talented as I watched her flip and move.

After the girls finished the team was called to the floor and we all ran out through a giant banner created by the senior class, after completing our run the coach introduced each player to the crowd and the stands got even louder, apparently, we are a very good football team.

Once all was said and done the gym emptied as everyone scrammed to get home in time, for the team we gathered and went for early dinner at the town diner until it was time to get ready for game time.

The cheer team joined us at the diner and all the girls took their turn introducing themselves to the new players on the team, when Kagome was last to go she seemed to avoid me and started fidgeting with her fingers as she walked towards me.

"Inuyasha right" she brushed a hair behind her ear as she spoke.

I froze by her saying my name for a moment "Um yeah and you are?" smooth Inuyasha

"Kagome, Kagome Hirugashi" why did that name sound so familiar?

"that's right you're in my home room"

"I am?" she looked down for a moment before she started laughing "your Rin's brother in-law" she finally connected the dots "sorry I didn't notice sooner" her laugh was intoxicating.

"I mean I don't know why you would have noticed any sooner, I should have said hello first"

"it would seem so, well welcome to our school and it was nice to meet you" she smiled at me as she walked towards the cheerleaders table.

The moment I sat down at the table all the boys started making cat calls to me and wishing me luck "what do I need luck for"

"Hojo you explain this one" Kouga snapped.

"That would be Kagome Hirugashi, for Hirugashi Industries, last I checked your father was building their sky scrapper" that's why the last name sounded so familiar, just my luck for sure "she is the middle child of three and the younger sibling to non-other then Kikyo Hirugashi the super model"

"so that's why I need luck? My family is at the same level so that's not an issue, and super model? Who cares"

"Those are just her personal factors for finding a boyfriend to please the family, she is top of the class, captain of the cheerleading squad and she has never said yes to a single guy from this school" Kouga finished the story for Hojo.

"Guys don't make her out to be some stuck-up girl, she is just innocent and normal, you guys are just a bunch of dogs and she doesn't find any of you interesting" Miroku spoke up defending the girl.

"yeah we know, she has turned every player on this team down since freshman year" Jaken started laughing "but its only natural that a prince such as yourself deserves that princess"

With that the whole team started laughing and they all agreed that maybe id finally be the one to break into that girl's shell.

"Thanks for the confidence boots but I don't want anyone dealing with my personal life alright, this is my problem you animals"

The guys all made a depressing wah sound before they went on to talk about the upcoming game and started getting hyped up.

"You know you might start a fire if you stare any harder at him" Sango broke Kagome of her staring contest with Inuyashas backside.

"Shut up" she looked down in her lap as her face turned beat red "how did we not know he was in our home room"

"Kagome trust me I noticed, he is very good looking, you just spend most your time day dreaming that you didn't notice him until now" Sango finished her milkshake "finally interested in someone?"

"Miroku told me earlier at the rally that he wanted to know my name, it made me curious and since I made eye contact with him I can't seem to breathe right"

"I mean id be hooked to with those sexy amber eyes and beautiful silver hair" she smiled at me "from what I gather he seems to be a good guy, I've listened to the rumors at school"

"Rumors what rumors? Am I that oblivious lately?"

"his name is Inuyasha Tashio, his father own Tashio Construction, the one your family deals with, he was new this summer and is friends with all the guys on the team, his brother married our home room teacher and he seems to be really polite among the girls and well mannered"

"Well mannered and polite to the girls what does that mean?" it bothered her that he spoke to other girls, weird she thought.

"It means he has turned down everyone politely and has taken no interest in any girl in this school other then you it would seem" Sango bit her lip and smirked at me "Maybe you should let a fine guy that take an interest in you Kagome, he sounds like a prince in fortune and looks, perfect for our princess"

Looking at Inuyasha again Kagome thought about it and smiled at a boy for the first time in her 17 years.


	3. House party

The teams first game went perfectly with me scoring two touchdowns in the first quarter. In the end we wont the game 42 to 27, it was a nice feeling to be on a winning team again that's for sure.

Friday night games held the tradition of a after party for the team, cheerleaders and a few of the followers from school, each game a new member of the team held the party between the two.

This Friday night I drew the unlucky straw I should say since it was me hosting the party, my dad was out of town for the weekend with his crew getting the final touches of the building together.

Also meant he missed my first game, which I was use to happening at my last school so I understood work was important to him.

At my last school I wasn't known as a drinker or party goer, I just played the sports and went home. Yeah, I had friends, but we didn't do parties like this school did. Downstairs in the kitchen two of my teammates rolled in a keg each, another brought a cooler full of liquor and juice and the cheerleaders brought all the fruit and added it to the cooler along with red solo cups, clearly people partied at this school.

It was strange opening my house to a bunch of drunken teenagers and I wasn't too sure how I really felt about it, but the team insisted. So here I was sitting on top of the island in my kitchen drinking a red cup of the mystery liquor watching Kouga and Hojo do a keg stand while hundreds of kids stood around talking, screaming, and some dancing throughout my house.

Good thing I didn't have any real close neighbors because of the volume of the music blaring and the sounds of all the teens inside, beer pong was across my dining room table, flippy cup was in the living room and some kids were playing strip poker at the dinette table in the kitchen.

Clearly, I was hosting a pretty good party considering I wasn't in the party mood "Yasha you guys have a really nice house, I feel bad that you got voted for the party tonight" Miroku came and joined me on the island "hope they behave for you"

"yeah well as long as nothing gets broken and no cops show up I think we will be good; my dad wouldn't notice anyways" I took the last sip of my drink and sat he cup down beside me "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Her and Kagome will show up at some point I'm sure, here have a normal drink" He passed me on of his beers he was holding in his six back "you seem more like a bud light guy then a liquor guy"

I cracked the beer open and we cheers before polishing them off in one quick chug "Thanks man, I don't really do the whole keg thing and your right I'm not a liquor guy, hope I can walk straight after that drink" I slid off the counter and moment later and caught my balance before walking away from him.

Passing by all the games as I said hello to all my teammates as they enjoyed themselves in various rooms around the house, going up the flight of stairs near the pool house I made my way to the upstairs bathroom, it had a great view and easy entrance to the roof.

Lucky for me the bathroom was empty, slipping inside I closed the door and made my way outside the window. Leaving the window open to get back inside I sat down and leaned against my house.

I watched down below as more teens pulled up and as a few left holding their drunk friend with them.

I wasn't really sure how much time had gone by or it I had passed out at some point, but I eventually went o make my way back inside the bathroom but frozen when I saw Kagome standing in the middle of the bathroom, alone. She caught me!

"Sorry I was uh outside on the roof" I felt a blush creep over my face "I didn't know anyone was in here"

"It's alright, it's not like I was naked" she laughed, she was a little tipsy I could tell "why were you outside and not downstairs at your party?"

"I'm not much of a party person, just got stuck hosting it" I was about to fully climb inside when she leaned outside of the window towards me "do you want to join me" I reached my hand in for her to grab, and she did.

Gracefully she climbed out of the window and sat down towards the edge of the roof with her feet hanging over the side "you have a really nice few up here you know" she turned and smiled at me.

Walking slowly, I joined her at the edge and sat down "yeah that's why I was out here, watching everyone come and go"

"you missed me showing up, could tell by the shock on your face back there" she started laughing.

"should I have been paying attention to just you showing up" I turned my head towards her and smirked. Before the smirk was even finished she pulled my face in for a kiss, slipping he tongue in she explored my mouth as I explored hers, pulling apart for air I just looked at her in shock.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from" she leaned forward and put her face in her hands.

"it was surprising that's for sure but it's alright, don't be ashamed" I grabbed one of her hands from in front of her face and smiled at her "it was a little forward honestly"

"can I be honest"

"Sure" I let her hand go.

"earlier at the rally, Roku told me you wanted to know my name, and then I tried avoiding you because I don't do the boy thing very well, they seem to all be scared of me lately"

"that might not be your fault" those idiots, thanks for the support but don't ignore her.

"what do you mean?" she looked at me with those chocolate eyes.

"well, it would seem the guys have caught on to something sooner then planned and have been cheering for me from the side lines apparently" I didn't want to meet her gaze.

"they're afraid of you not me" she was smart ill give her that "why would that affect me?" never mind.

This was going to be so embarrassing "well since you where so forward with the kiss then I guess its my turn, since the first day of school I've been interested in you and the guys have kind of been cheering me on, that's why"

"why didn't you say hello to me first then?" good question girl.

"I'm only 17, its not like I'm good with girls, just cause I'm good looking doesn't mean I'm like Miroku" she caught me "I was nervous to talk to you sorry"

She just smiled at me and grabbed my hand and held it in hers, lacing her fingers through mine "well I hope you won't be too nervous from now on then" her grip tightened as she continued to keep her hand in mine.

"So, I hear you're a Tashio"

"yeah and you're a Hirugashi"

"Sounds like a match our parents would arrange for us" we both started laughing at that.

"joke would be on them I suppose" she was right about that.

"I'm not sure my father cares much about who I marry, Sesshomauru is more is heir then I am, and he already married Rin"

"My sister is engaged to a director and my little brother is more the heir to my father also, if anything he is lucky I take the same last name" that caught my attention.

"you two not get along"

"My parents are divorced; our father doesn't live at home, but he expects great things for his kids"

"I didn't know the Hirugashis were a split family" I coughed before telling my truth "I moved here for my father's business is what everyone thinks, but really my mother passed away over the summer and my father couldn't stand to be in the same house anymore, so we moved"

"I'm so sorry, no one should have to lose a parent at our age" she squeezed my hand tighter "why not tell everyone the truth?"

"Honestly it was just easier that way, plus it's a tough situation and no one wants to talk about death at our age" after that we both remained quite and just enjoyed being together. Before to long we both climbed back inside the window and went to search for our friends.

Miroku and Kouga were playing beer pong in the dining room when they caught me and waved for me to join the guys, for the rest of the party I continued to drink and playing along with the guys while Kagome returned to the girls and we didn't speak again that night.


	4. Time moves on

After that night Kagome didn't say anything to me other then hello at school, school which seemed to be flying by. It was already the night of the homecoming dance, my first one since I skipped my junior year one back in Kyoto.

I was going solo since the only girl I wanted to ask was for some reason avoiding me. I almost didn't even want to go but the guys convinced me to go stag with them since it was our senior year of high school.

Looking in the mirror I tightened my ty and did a one over, I wore a simple black suite with a white dress shirt and a simple red skinny ty. I pulled my hair back into a small little half pony behind my head and left the rest down behind my ears.

Slipping my dress shoes on I made my way down the stairs and out the door, getting inside my car I made my way to Mirokus house, he was going with Sango and Kouga was going with Ayame, Hojo was going with Yura and then there was me and Kagome, not together but together.

Pulling in I watched as the couples took their couple pictures and then the girls took a picture of just them together, I snuck up during that photo and made my way over to the guys.

Looking at Kagome I smiled and nodded to her and she did the same, she looked beautiful in her fire red dress, it was in two pieces and the bottom reached the floor while the top was mesh over her shoulders with a small bra area of green over her chest. She pulled all her hair up into a mess of curls and braids.

The guys took a picture of the group also before we all climbed inside the limbo, everyone sitting couple to couple with me and Kagome at the end sitting across from one another.

"You look beautiful" I finally spoke to her

"Thank you, you look nice also" she smiled at me "sorry I haven't spoke to you" so she did realize she was ignoring me.

"No problem" I couldn't let her know she bothered me.

"I just don't remember anything that happened at your party, so I felt weird talking to you"

"you don't remember talking to me on my roof for most the party? Anything?" that at least explained why it was easy for her to dodge me at school.

"I'm sorry, we talked on the roof of you house? Why would we do that?"

"It's alright don't worry about it, I haven't thought about it much" with that I turned my face from hers and started a conversation with Hojo next to me. Every so often id look and see her sitting in silence while her friends carried on with their dates.

When we arrived at the dance I bolted from the group and went to find the single guys from the team, I couldn't handle all the couple love around Kagome.

"Kagome, have you talked to him yet?" Sango caught her before going to dance with Miroku.

"He doesn't seem to be interested anymore"

"well you did blow him off after that party, that was 3 weeks ago!"

"Yeah but I was so embarrassed when I woke up I didn't know what to say"

"You kissed the boy, like full tongue and then you dodge him, id ignore you to, go find him" she pushed me towards the crowed before taking off with Miroku.

Swallowing my pride, I started searching through the crowd for Inuyasha, heading towards the bleachers I could clearly see his head of silver with the rest of the football team sitting and laughing with their blazers off.

Biting her lip, she continued walking towards the boys until she heard and few of them making a cat call and trying to flirt with her "Inuyasha can we talk"

Standing from the bleachers Inuyasha told the guys to quit while he made his way down the steps towards me "What do you need?"

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him away from the bleachers and into the crowed "I lied alright" he finally stopped resisting and looked at me "I was embarrassed that I kissed you like that, and I didn't know how to act and before I realized it so much time had gone by"

"why didn't you just talk to me" he put on hand around my waist and grabbed the other and started slow dancing with me.

"I'm 17 I don't have all the answers" she started laughing, using my line from that night against me.

"I wanted to ask you to the dance" I pulled her closer to my chest.

"why didn't you"

"you ignored me, so I took it as a rejection"

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean it that way, you should have just asked me" her eyes met mine

We both stopped talking and just enjoyed dancing with each other for the rest of the dance, and we both went to the same after party at Kouga's. This time we went together and stayed together.

The party was huge, and everyone went, couples where formed, and others broke up, it was the official start to the last year of school for the group.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed attached for the whole party and gained everyone's attention. By the end of the night everyone figured they were together.

At the end of the party Inuyasha finally asked her to be his girlfriend and she gladly accepted the offer.

From homecoming on they were a couple, the next few weeks of school flew by just like the beginning had. Before they noticed Thanksgiving break had come and gone quickly followed by Christmas and New year's. Senior year was coming to a quick end and college applications where being filled out and sent.

Kagome planned on going Tokyo University for fashion to follow in her sisters footsteps but maybe be on the fashion side vs the model side. Inuyasha wanted to return to Kyoto University for college to pursue a career in business development like his father, the two couldn't be any different when it came to college.

With graduation quickly approaching the two agreed to have the best summer they could together before college started in the fall. So that's what they did, they made trips to the beach and had normal dates until the last month of summer.

In that last month the two started growing quitter and quitter around one another, both not wanting to talk about what the future might hold for their relationship. The two had never fought about anything, not even when it took Kagome almost six months of the relationship to have sex with him.

How could he pressure her into sex when just another six months from then they would be separated by 1000 miles at college with new opportunities.

When summer had finally come down to its last week the two finally sat down to figure out where they went from there.

"Inuyasha, I love you and I love being with you, but this long distance worries me" Kagome finally broke the silence on their last night together.

Leaning up on his elbows in bed he looked at her "what do you mean it worries you?"

Taking a deep breath before she spoke "We will be freshman in college, you're a good-looking guy and will be 1000 miles from me, phones and text messages only go so far"

"I'll come home for holidays, and visit as much as I can, plus you can come visit me as much as possible" he was sitting fully up on the bed now worried where this conversation was going.

"Inuyasha we will be freshman, we will be very busy with school that we won't have as much freedom to just up and travel, I think we should just go our separate ways for now" she couldn't look him in the eye, truth be told she hoped he didn't agree and would fight her on it.

Inuyasha stood up and slid his pants back on, followed by his shirt without saying anything.

"Inuyasha what are you doing talk to me!" she was starting to panic, she messed up and said the wrong thing.

"I'm leaving what does it look like I'm doing" he was dressed and slipping his shoes on and ready to go out the window.

"Wait I didn't mean right now! Or I don't even know what I really meant Inuyasha just stop please" she was walking to the window to stop him.

"No its alright, you were honest, 10 months later your ready for it to just be over its alright, I get the picture" he slid the window open and tossed one leg over "Just remember this when your oh so happy in your new college tomorrow next week, you did this, not me you, I love you and probably always will but I guess that's not enough" he was out the window before she could open her mouth.

"Inuyasha! Wait I didn't mean it please come back!" she yelled after him as his figure faded out of the yard "What have I done?!" running to her cell phone she dialed his number but was sent right to voicemail "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it, I'm just afraid and worried that we will grow apart and I let my nerves get the best of me I'm sorry I love you please come say goodbye tomorrow"

After that she closed her window and sat her phone on the charger before crawling underneath her covers and falling asleep.


	5. suddenly adults

Inuyasha never did show up to say goodbye or did he return Kagomes phone call, and she couldn't find him at the train station either, he was just gone. Kagome felt so foolish for things ended the way they did, and she didn't know how to tell their friends how the breakup had happened.

The first year of college was easy getting all the core studies out of the way, and Kagome hoped Inuyasha would return for the summer but much to her surprise that the house was up for sale and there was no sign of his family.

He never appeared he whole summer, Miroku and Sango left for part of the vacation to visit family and investigate internships for their next year of college.

Before long the next year of college started and I said goodbye to my friends again and everyone went their separate ways.

Days turned to weeks and weeks became months and the next thing I knew 4 years had gone by.

Sango and Miroku stayed together and got engaged at their graduation ceremony, Ayame ended up dating Kouga in college and stayed together, Hojo and Yura were already married with a baby on the way.

"Kagome what are you doing over there" Pulled from my thoughts I turned to see Sango in her third dress so far at the bridal shop "Well what do you think?"

"Honestly I still think the first on was the best but what do I know" I stood to walk around the dress and play with the fabric "You know Sango I could just make you a dress"

Sango turned to Kagome with big eyes "Really!" she hugged me tight "Why didn't you just say so earlier?"

"I'm not really sure, thought you wanted to at least enjoy some of the say yes to the dress moments" I started laughing at her behavior, changing from the dress to her street clothes we grabbed our bags and made our way downtown to meet Miroku for lunch.

"Kagome don't you look as beautiful as ever, sorry I was late coming home, my new job started right after graduation, so I missed most the summer home with you two" He stood and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Miroku its only been a year, I haven't changed that much" I returned the big hug.

"So other then the wedding what's new with you two?"

"Well Sango got her dream job being an editor for Tokyo News, and I became the executive accountant for Tashio Corp" he mumbled the last half hoping I wouldn't catch it.

"Working for Inuyasha huh?"

"well you watch the news im sure, his father passed away a last summer and Inuyasha went to business school so he pulled things together and became a multibillionare company along with Sesshomauru filling in for their father, the two run the now major copration together here in Tokyo" Miroku waited for me to processes.

"Wait their father passed away?" how did I NOT know this, poor Inuyasha.

"Kagome, did you not pay attention to anything last summer? Me and Miroku went to the funeral" Sango pulled me from my thoughts again.

"I usually block anything out at the mention of Inuyasha, I feel terrible for that one, I should have tried getting in touch with him"

Miroku and Sango both exchanged looks "Actually its probably good that you didn't, he kind of became someone different after that, the polite Inuyasha you knew is no longer around" Miroku looked almost sad about sharing this news.

"We think it has to do with his fathers' death and become some huge face for the media, he became a little warp" Sango rubbed my back as she spoke. Sango however knew that it started with the strange breakup between the two.

"Sometimes I forget you guys followed him to college and watched him become a man while I stayed here alone" it was biter and harsh of me, it was my own fault I stayed here.

"I mean if you can say I watched him pierce his eyebrow for a dare and dye his hair black to fit in then yeah we watched him change over the last 4 years" Miroku smiled as he was clearly going down memory lane. Sango kicked him under the table bringing him back to reality "Sorry Kagome but the man got tired of pining after you and grew up"

"Miroku!" Sango snapped "Sorry Kagome don't worry about him"

"No its alright, I'm the one that opened my big mouth all those years ago, I tried to take them back but he didn't want to listen" I finished my coffee and stood pulling money from my wallet and placing it on the table "It was nice seeing you Miroku not if you excuse me I have to visit my father"

"Sango dear you kicked me a little hard"

"well you deserved it, she made a mistake and so did Inuyasha, he ignored her apologies, so they are both at fault" Sango felt bad for her friends, they were so in love before college got in the way.

"Should we have told her he was in town though?"

"Yes, I'm glad you told her, maybe she will make a move finally" Sango kissed Miroku before heading back to work herself.

Arriving at Hirugashi Industries Kagome made her way to the 31st floor to see her father like he had requested. Upon entering his office, she made herself comfortable waiting in one of the many black leather chairs in his office.

"Kagome darling, I didn't think you would show" Mr. Hirugashi walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a simple hug "thank you dear now we can get down to business" she didn't like how that sounded.

"I'm sure you aware of the passing of Mr. Tashio last summer, and that it was his business that was responsible for building this glamorous building were sitting in right now"

"Yes, father I am aware of those things"

"Before his passing, much before I should say" he pulled Kagomes hand into his "when you were 13 or 14 myself and Mr. Tashio had agreed that when going into this business together that a contract would be made and signed to join the two households down the road"

"Father what are you talking about" she tried pulling her hand from his but was interrupted by his secretary informing him his other guest had arrived.

"Just a moment dear and ill tell both of you the great news" he released her hand and walked to the door to greet his new guest.

In the door stood and tall well-built man, he had jet black hair that was brushed back perfectly over his head. As the two men walked closer and closer I noticed the two perfect amber eyes "Inuyasha" I stood as I spoke.

Inuyasha froze himself looking at the woman before him, deep brunette hair to her waist, large chocolate eyes, perfectly full lips "Kagome?"

"take a seat both of you and we shall get started" the two continued to hold eye contact as they sat down across from one another "Now where was I, oh yes! Mr. Tashio and I agreed in a contract to bind our two families to make a whole, to produce one perfect heir to both family's and become a dynasty"

Silence filled the air as they both let that sink in and then Inuyasha started laughing.

"You want me to have a child with her" he pointed at me making me feel small.

"That is exactly what I am saying, and what you father had promised me inside this contract" he pulled a thick stack of papers from his brief case and sat them on the table between us.

"Is this a joke? Sorry this is the first I've heard of this and I don't see the benefit in following this contract" Inuyasha picked up the contract and started reading through the paper work.

"well my dear Inuyasha all it means is that the company you have built with your own merit and had added to your father's business alongside your brother would become even bigger by gaining the backing and influential guidance of another corporation"

Inuyasha sat thinking for a moment before he smirked at me and almost laughed as he answered my father "Alright then Mr. Hirugashi you have a deal" Inuyasha pulled a pen from his blazer and signed the dotted line.

"Please Inuyasha call me Dad" Mr. Hirugashi signed below Inuyashas named and they both looked at me.

Not even being able to process what had just happened my father grabbed my hand and signed my name for me. After a few moments I finally snapped back to reality "WAIT A DAMN MINUTE" I yelled at Inuyasha retreating form "STOP" I grabbed his hand "Why"

"I think it's a fitting end to this tragic story, don't you? We thought we liked each other of our own merit when my father moved me their to meet you" he pulled lose from my hand and shut the door, so I wouldn't follow him out.


	6. Contract

"Wait, wait your telling me that you and Inuyasha are getting married?!" Sango screamed across the restaurant "how does that even happen"

Sipping my wine before answering "apparently our parents thought we should unite the companies and produce an heir for the future, so Inuyasha didn't really move to Tokyo for nothing" gulping the rest of my wine down.

"Kagome Inuyasha liked you on his own, he wasn't told to like you, he didn't even know who you were for Christ sake"

"Are we so sure about that? I knew his name, so he clearly knew mine" I knew that wasn't the truth, but my big mouth went there anyways.

Finishing our lunch together while we talked about her upcoming nuptials and my impending arranged marriage.

On the other side of town Inuyasha was busy drinking scotch at his favorite bar while he waited for his friends to arrive to talk about Mirokus upcoming bachelor party.

Playing with the eyebrow piercing above his left eye he couldn't help but chuckle at the turn of events in the last 4 hours, he went from the rich bachelor Inuyasha to engaged to the last women he planed on ever seeing again.

Finally feeling like the piercing was back to normal since he took it out to meet with Mr. Hirugashi, he dropped his hand and went back to drinking until the bell chimed at the door and Miroku walked in.

Taking a seat next to him at the bar he ordered himself a beer "Nice to see nothings changed in the last 24 hours with you my friend"

"I wouldn't be saying that Roku" I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing" raising his eyebrow "do I even want to know?"

Chuckling out loud "trust me you will want to know this, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it myself"

"What are you two bickering about now?" Hojo slid between the two guys and broke the conversation for hugs and exchanges on how life's been.

"Hojo my man its been a long year since we've seen each other last, and you haven't seen Inuyasha in what 5 years?" Miroku released him from a tight hug.

The two just looked at each other and before they smiled and pulled one another in for a tight hug.

"Inuyasha I see the eyebrow remained pierced, glad to see not all Mirkou's stories are bullshit" Hojo laughed as he took a seat down the bar.

"Inuyasha has a piercing?" Kouga made his arrival.

Laughing filled the circle of four that was interrupted again by Jaken walking inside looking like a complete nerd, straight from work "Shut up assholes I can't help it, being a teacher is irritating, they mock everything you wear!" he pulled off his tan polo and revealed his wife beater underneath.

"So, what are our limits for this bachelors party? Strippers or no strippers?" Kouga looked to Miroku.

"Honestly Sango didn't give me and restrictions but let's be classy here, I still want her to marry me after this" the guys started laughing.

"That means no strippers" Inuyasha answered Kouga's question for Miroku.

"But we can at least have dancers, right?" Hojo was next.

"Your married already! What you need a dancer for?" Kouga burst Hojos bubble quick, earning more laughter from the boys.

"Pregnant women are scary that's why, all she wants to do is jump my bones, no fooling around just bam over" Hojo defended himself against the single guys.

"I think that situation has earned you a shot my friend" Inuyasha called the bar tender over and ordered 5 shots of liquid marijuana for the guys, passing each guy a shot "Too long-lost friends and our bright new futures" they all cheered and took the shot.

"Alright now that everyone's here please tell me what's gotten into you today Inuyasha "Miroku was ready for this story now.

"Well as everyone knows I used my degree to make my fathers company into a full fledge corporation along with Sesshomauru, what everyone doesn't know is that my father and Kagomes father signed a contract to unit out companies to create a dynasty"

"Kagomes, as in Kagome Hirugashi from high school" Jaken finally spoke clearing the silence.

"Clearly dumbass do we know any other Kagome" Kouga bonked the back of Jakens head.

"Please explain, what do you mean by untie" Miroku was nervous about where this was going.

"we have to produce an heir" Inuyasha kept it simple knowing the guys would understand what that meant.

"YOU HAVE TO MARRY KAGOME?" Hojo finally caught on to the situation "how is that even an option, she tragically dumped you before college, how can you even take her back?"

It was Hojos turn to be smacked in the back of the head by Kouga "Dude that's a touchy subject for Yash"

"Trust me I'm more ok with it then you know, its Kagome who is probably freaking out" I ignored the shocked looks around me and ordered another scotch.

"Inuyasha you're not seriously going to trap her like that are you?" Jaken made the group grow silent with his question.

All eyes turned to Inuyasha waiting for his rebuttal.

Sipping his drink a few more times Inuyasha thought about what he should say to the guys, no matter his response he would be a dick in the end.

"Its not like I'm the one trapping her, her father threatened me if I didn't follow through with the contract, I'd lose my father's company"

"so, your going to force Kagome into producing an heir with you so you can keep your fancy pent house in downtown" Miroku piped up.

"Alright enough with forcing, the girl loved him once upon a time who says she wont love him again" Kouga cut the guy some slack.

"Yeah well she loved me enough to dumb me, makes perfect sense"

"Shut up you idiot, the girl made a mistake and spent a whole summer waiting for you to come home" Miroku finished the last sip of his beer.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha finally put his drink down and was alert "Seriously"

"first summer home for college, she hung around all summer waiting for you to come home, she finally took a chance and went to your house only to find it up for sale" Kouga spoke.

"I never heard from Kagome since the moment my foot hit that roof"

"What are you talking about? Kagome called you every day leaving voicemails for weeks after you left" Miroku was confused now.

"My dad took my phone from me that night, when I got to college I got a new phone number, remember Miroku we broke into the school piss drunk"

"Shit I forgot about that night, but he took your phone?"

"it was his punishment, so when I got to school I did a phone behind his back"

"How did I not know this?" Miroku was lost now.

"When you and Sango came with me that weekend I added my number to your phone" Inuyasha picked his drink back up "I didn't think it would matter to much that I changed my number"

"Well clearly it made a huge difference, you would have been with Kagome probably think whole time" Hojo answered before anyone else could.

"I would have been with who the whole time" all the boys heads turned to see Kagome and Sango standing just behind them at the bar, clearly to collect Miroku.

"Well that's my que, see you guys later! Happy planning" Miroku finished his last sip and grabbed Sango's hand on the way out the door.

Hojo and Kouga finished their drinks and both grabbed one of Jakens arms and pulled him from the bar "Hi Kagome, nice seeing you, but got to go" they stumbled out the door quickly leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome let the breath go that she was holding and uncrossed her arms as she made her way to sit in the bar stood next to Inuyasha.

Waving the bartender down Kagome ordered herself a beer and chugged the whole thing before slamming it down on the bar top, finally turning to face Inuyasha next to her "So this is the new Inuyasha"

Looking up at her confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean the Inuyasha I know wouldn't have gotten his eyebrow pierced, glad to see you at least hid it from my father" she reached forward and traced his eyebrow.

Reaching up he grabbed her hand as it was dropping from his face "the Kagome I know wouldn't have walked into her father's building wearing a shirt above her belly button" keeping her hand in his "but here you are" he released her hand went back to his drink.

"Are we going to talk about this or are you just going to treat me like a possession?"

"what do you mean" he still wouldn't look at her.

"I refuse to be something you own, so don't ignore the fact that I'm in this just as much as you are" Kagome finally snapped.

"Why should I treat you any different then the rest, so many girls want to be with me but here I am with the only girl I have no interest in" that was clearly a lie.

"Not like I have any interest in you either, that ship has sailed years ago" she ordered herself another beer.

"That's rich" he started laughing as he continued to drink "thought I just heard you spent the summer after freshman year pining after me like some bitch in heat" before he could even smile she had met his check with her hand in a full slap.

"Your such an asshole, you ran like a coward from this town and its not my fault I'm stuck engaged to you, you bastard" she stood from her stool and turned to leave.

"Its about time you open that smart-ass mouth and say something useful" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him so hard that she crashed into his chest.

Staring down into her beautiful eyes he could feel lust take over and his eyes started to become heavy before he leaned forward and slammed his lips down on hers in a hungry kiss.


	7. intense lemon, Warning!

Fighting between keeping Kagome around his waist and opening his door Inuyasha struggled to get inside his room.

Holding her tightly to his body Inuyasha walked until he felt the familiar padding of his bed hit his shins, laying Kagome roughly down on the bed he crawled up over her. Kissing her neck and using his hand to tease her breast underneath her bra.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, so he wouldn't be able to pull away, grabbing hair on the back of his head she pulled him in for a deeper kiss, sticking her tongue inside exploring his mouth.

While she got his attention with the kiss she took her hands and started playing with the bottom of his shirt signaling she wanted his shirt off, complying with her want Inuyasha stopped kissing her long enough to lean up and pull his shirt off.

For a moment she just looked at him, he had become more fit over the years, reaching forward she slowly ran her fingers down his chest until she hit his waistline. Smirking Inuyasha leaned back down to continue the kissing and sucking of her neck.

Kagome quickly unlatched his belt, unsnapped his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She could feel his arousal on her leg and reached one hand in to grab it tightly, as she wrapped her hand around him she felt him groan into her mouth.

Feeling the excitement of turning him on she started pumping her hand up and down to push him even further, she almost lost rhythm when she felt his cool hand slide up the inside of her skirt and push her thong aside for him to touch her.

Wasting no time with taking her skirt or underwear off Inuyasha started rubbing her hard and full of need, quickly he slid one finger inside causing her to moan, with that he slipped another finger inside and started to pump and she continued to rub him.

Suddenly Inuyasha pulled his fingers out causing Kagome to make a quite cry for more as he pulled her hands off his member, reaching forward he slid his hand around to her ass and flipped her over harshly causing her to yelp out in surprise.

Standing up long enough for his pants to pool at his ankles then quickly crawled up behind her ass I the air Inuyasha slid her thong strap over and quickly slid his member inside, leaving her skirt on he started to pound into her hard and fast.

Kagome fought the urge to dig her face into the pillow and ride it out, instead she lifted herself up onto one hand and slid the other hand underneath and grabbed his balls massaging them as he rode her.

Inuyasha surprised by the extra pleasure that came from her rubbing his balls smirked and stuck his thumb into his mouth to get it wet before slowly sliding inside her anus. Kagome drew a quick breath before tensing up at the extra pleasure she was now receiving.

He continued to pound into her as she arched her back causing her walls to become even tighter around him, taking it as she didn't hate his finger in her ass he slid a second finger in to gauge her response, she moaned even louder.

With out making it to obvious Inuyasha leaned over in to his night stand and rummaged around until he felt the object he wanted.

Turning the small machine on he stopped her from turning around curious at the noise and slowly slid the object inside where his dick once was, surprised to release she wasn't aware of the change up he lifted himself up a little more and rubbed his hand through his soaking wet lips quickly.

Taking that wet hand, he ran it over his member as his tip met her other entrance, as he continued to pleasure with the dildo he jammed himself in her ass "oh my god your so tight" he moaned out roughly.

"fuck me harder" she yelled loudly as she reached a hand around and grabbed his ass causing him to push in even further, taking it as he was in the clear he started fucking her ass like a rabbit.

Feeling himself coming very close to his release he slid himself out of her ass and pulled the dildo out also, tossing the machine to the side he quickly placed his dick back inside her soaking wet hole.

Finally, he could feel it coming, grabbing her hips roughly Inuyasha felt himself release every drop of his cum inside her "ahhhhh" was all he could say as he felt his body convulse and his dick throb inside her.

He didn't even turn to look at her as he rolled off and tried to catch his breath, wiping the sweat from his brow he went to roll over when he felt hands push him back words.

Opening his eyes, she was on top of him already sliding down his stomach to stick his still hard dick inside her mouth "Seriously you are a bitch in heat" he said between his on coming moans as she sucked him.

Just as he felt himself ready to release again she stopped and placed herself on top of him, sliding his member back inside of her she positioned her feet into the bed and started riding him faster then he could even imagine.

There she was on top tits bouncing in front of his eyes riding him like some wild animal, he felt his toes curling as she clamped her walls tight around his member with every stroke, finally tilting his head back he felt himself release a second round of cum as he heard and felt he orgasm around his member.

She slid off him slowly and landed on the bed next to him before rolling to lay her head on his shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep.

Kagome was the first to wake up, rolling over she felt something hard in bed with her. Screaming as she fell off the bed backwords she scrambled around the room to find her things as all the memories of the night came crashing back, along with the throbbing wetness between her legs.

Biting back her moan she slid out the door and to the pent house elevator doors, pushing the button she quickly stepped inside the elevator and dashed from the building.

Looking up at the building once outside she felt so embarrassed "I cant believe I let that happen!" she cursed herself and turned to walk away.

"Kagome what brings you here so early" Miroku was standing behind her holding a coffee.

"um just passing by" shit, the luck!

"well better hurry along its already 9am shouldn't you be with Sango at the wedding shop?"

Miroku watched in confusion as Kagome walked down the street.

Stepping inside the building Miroku made his way up to the pent house sweet, walking inside all the lights where off. Opening the bedroom door, he was hit with the smell of sex, waving in front of his nose he continued inside until he found Inuyasha.

"Hey buddy time to get up its tux time" Miroku poked Inuyashas sleeping form.

Coughing Inuyasha rolled over in his bed, feeling around for Kagomes body he sat up when he realized no one was there. Sitting up he was shocked to see his best friend standing there instead.

"Morning Roku, um did you see who was here?"

"oh, you mean the playing stupid Kagome I passed outside the building?"

Wrapping the sheets around his waist Inuyasha stood from the bed smiling at the memory of last night as he saw the traces around the flood. Bending down he picked up the dildo off the floor and started laughing.

"so clearly you two did something bad"

"oh, in so many words" Inuyasha smirked at his friend before heading to his closet to get some clothes, walking from the closet to the shower "Give me 10 minutes and well go alright" he closed the door behind him to jump in the shower.

Standing in the shower Inuyasha grabbed his member and let his mind wonder back to Kagome and being inside her, the girl had changed he would give her that. She had become a woman and one that knew what to do in the bedroom.

Quickly finishing his shower and getting dressed he came out to meet Miroku.

"you know she is going to pretend she doesn't remember right?" He handed Inuyasha the spare coffee in his hand.

"well two can play that game, she left before I woke up so for all I know it was someone else" grabbing the coffee I followed him out of my room and into the elevator.

"You really are such a dick, you know that right" Miroku shook his head at his friend.

"Fucking major dick" Inuyasha laughed as the doors closed.


	8. Weddings and plans

Sango and Mirokus wedding had finally arrived, the ceremony had gone off with no problems and Sango looked beautiful in her white ball gown.

It was the first time Inuyasha and Kagome had spoke or seen each other since that night 2 weeks ago, neither acted like the night happened.

The reception had started a few hours ago and the meal was long over, leaving it to the tossing of the flowers and the garter.

Sango had some how managed to keep a straight face as Miroku used his teeth to pull the garter from his thigh. Moments later the boys all jumped for the object with it landing in the lap of the one person not participating at the table behind, Inuyasha.

When it came to Sango throwing her bouquet all the girls had started jumping and screaming as the flowers landed at Kagomes feet as she headed towards the bathroom, leaning down she grabbed the flowers and turned to the eyes of the party.

In that moment Inuyasha and Kagomes eyes met for the first time, they had both caught the cursed objects. Laughing to themselves knowing their marriage was a done deal they tossed the objects to the closest person and continued with what they were doing.

Sango saw the action and quickly lifted the front of her dress and made her way towards the bathroom right behind Kagome.

"What was that about?" realizing her best friend had followed her Kagome turned around quickly and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Sango, you two love each other, I honestly never pictured you two married by time we turned 25" she let her friend go and smiled at her lovingly.

"Kagome what has gotten into you?"

"at least one of us get to have the perfect wedding"

"Oh Kags, I'm sure you and Inuyasha will be fine in the end, you guys where so in love once" she held Kagomes hands tightly "just give it time"

Looking down nervously Kagome shook her head agreeing with Sango, she didn't want to make her friend feel bad on her wedding day.

Walking out of the bathroom hand and hand Miroku greeted them at the door.

"Sorry Kags but its about that time" Miroku leaned forward and kissed Kagomes cheek before pulling Sango away to say their goodbyes.

After saying goodbye to all their friends and family Miroku and Sango made their way outside to set off for their honeymoon.

Waving to her friends Kagome felt her body tense and she realized Inuyasha was standing directly behind her, memories of that night filled her mind as she blushed before turning away from him.

Inuyasha laughed at her small blush knowing full well what she was thinking of, walking closer to her "Kagome have you spoke to your father?"

"really Inuyasha now of all times, this was a really good day until now" she groaned as she turned around to meet his eyes finally "no I haven't, why"

"He requested a meeting with both of us tomorrow" he walked away after that and she didn't seem him again that night.

Collecting her things after helping clear out the party Kagome made her way back to her simple studio apartment. Changing from her lavender colored gown she slipped into some simple sweat pants and a tank top.

Walking into her kitchen she started herself a fresh pot of coffee and sat in her couch over looking the city below. Summer was officially over, and fall was in the air, it had started to sprinkle lightly outside.

Hearing the beep of the coffee machine she poured herself a cup before turning her TV on to channel flick for a few, few moments later she stopped as she found her sister giving a small interview.

"So Kikyo how has married life been treating you"

"Well as good as any couple I'm sure" she rubbed the small bump on her belly "of course now that we are expecting our 2nd child things will get crazier I'm surer"

"You heard it folks, Kikyo Onigumo pregnant with her 2nd child alongside her husband of 4 years Naraku"

The couple waved the camera off as they continued inside the building behind them.

Kagome smiled at the thought of her sister pregnant with baby number too, thinking of her 2 year of nephew Takashi.

Returning to channel surfing Kagome was brought to a halt at a sudden feeling of needing to rush to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet Kagome looked down at her meal from the wedding now inside her toilet.

Rubbing her stomach as she brushed her teeth to freshen up Kagome started counting days on her fingers before curling up into her bed, thinking nothing of the days she fall asleep with ease.

Hours later her alarm clock shook her from her sleep, remembering her plans for the day Kagome slowly made her way to the shower. After cleaning herself off she prepared to dry her hair followed by straightening it.

Coming from the bathroom in her robe she made her way towards her closet looking for the best outfit for the day, slipping on a ankle length pair of black dress pants with a red stripe down the side she moved onto picking out her shirt.

Deciding on a apple red blouse she slicked her hair back into a perfect pin straight pony tail, sliding on her black heels before leaving towards her father's building.

Riding the slow track up to her father's office she bit her lip wondering what todays meeting wound bring, stepping outside the elevator doors she walked right pass her fathers secretary and made herself at home waiting for the men.

Moments later the two-gentleman walked inside the office together as if they had already had the meeting with out her, shaking hands Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and took a seat next to her this time.

"Don't you to look chummy" she snapped at Inuyasha

"don't be such a bitch already dear" her father spoke before Inuyasha could

Both eyes looked up at the man shocked at the way he spoke to her "It's alright Mr. Hirugashi, we are just in the middle of an argument sir" Inuyasha defended her?

"I told you son, its Dad, no more Mr. Hirugashi"

"Can we get down to business here, I have to be at the studio in an hour for a photo shoot" Kagome brought the boys back to the task at hand.

"As you know all engagements involve a lot of planning and work, the company has already sent out the invites for your engagement party next month"

Kagome was about to take a sip from the water in front of her when she heard that, suddenly spitting the water out she glared at her father "What?"

"you have to go through all the motions dear, engagement party, wedding shower, bachelor/bachelorette parties and then of course the ceremony"

Kagome was about to stand and cuss her father out when she felt Inuyashas hand on her leg keeping her still "Thank you sir for getting that together for us, but after that can we possibly leave the rest to Kagome and myself? What fun would it be for her if she didn't get a say in her own wedding" Kagome was shocked.

"As long as you two make it to the engagement party with no problem I don't see why not, Kagome?" her father looked at her for confirmation.

"I mean why the rush? We are only 25 father, Inuyashas company is new still, why not give it more time?" Kagome looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Kagome dear I understand but I also know life is short and can be taken from you at any time, id like a grandchild before I leave this earth"

At the mention of children Kagome saw Inuyasha whole body tense as if he was poked with a knife, she went to spoke was cut off by the return of that same feeling this morning. Cutting both men off Kagome darted for her father's garbage can and emptied her stomach again.

Pulling gum from her purse Kagome made her way back to the chairs and looked at both the men as if nothing happened "Inuyasha do children frighten you" Her father asked the perfect question for once.

"Its not that they frighten me sir, it's just I don't believe I have any interest in producing a tiny version of myself any time soon" Inuyasha picked up the scotch off his soon to be Dads coffee table and chugged a large glass down "I don't do kids"

"Well my boy you better get use to the idea cause its expected sooner rather then later from this union, its part of the contract"

"Father, can you allow us to get past out first situation before worrying about another" Kagome cut her father off earning herself a silent thank you from Inuyasha.

"Kagome dear, are you feeling aright" Her father finally looked at her.

"Oh, I'm completely fine trust me"

"Tell that to his garbage can" Inuyasha added quickly getting a glare from her.

"Well then I'm going to head to the studio, Inuyasha, father" she bowed before heading out the door quickly, almost to quickly the men thought and exchanged looks.


	9. Catching up

"AH Kagome there you are, I thought you would never show" Kagura, Kagomes agent called out to her as she entered the studio.

"Sorry just things going on with my family, I'm here now and I'm all yours" She sat herself down in front of the mirror to the stylist could start her hair and make up for the shoot.

"Family stuff huh? Anything I need to know?"

"I don't know if I'm quite ready for that announcement yet Kagura, soon ill spill the beans though" we laughed together while my hair and make got started.

An hour later I was walking down the runway taking photos and posing for glamor shots, they asked for a comparison shot between my sister and I. Kikyo was excited for the shoot, so I gladly accepted the offer and couldn't wait to see her.

Stepping off the runway claps echoed through the room as I finally saw her in all her pregnant glory sitting down stage "KAGOME" she shouted as I made my way towards her.

"Oh, my look at you, growing and growing every day!" I rubbed my hand over my new baby nephew or niece "how you are feeling today"

"honestly I'm feeling like a whale, but I'm alright today no morning sickness" she laughed as she pulled her younger sister in for a hug.

Morning sickness, with that Kagome froze for a moment, she started counting her days again "Kagome you ok" her sister broke he thought processes.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking for a moment" grabbing her hand I pulled her along to get ready for our photo session "Hope this little one isn't camera shy"

After Kikyo was ready for the photos we walked towards the stage and started posing for pictures, showing the real love of our family it was the most fun I've ever had at a photo session before.

When everything was done we agreed to get a bite to eat together, changing back into our street clothes we said our goodbyes and made our way out.

Finally getting a table and placing our orders Kikyo started grilling me "So what's really going on with you?"

"I take it you've spoken to father"

"Clearly, I mean an arranged marriage that's so barbaric"

"And to Inuyasha of all people!" I groaned and suddenly felt sick again.

"Well I'm glad it's to Inuyasha actually" she smiled sweetly at me "He is your match honestly"

"oh, that's such bull"

"Kagome you pined after that boy for years and now he is right here in front of you and he is yours" she grabbed my hand "He is YOURS Kagome, be proud"

"He isn't the Inuyasha we remember Kiks, he became such a snob"

"maybe you should get to know him again, you might find he hasn't changed all that much sis" before I could reply the waiter showed up with our meals, digging into our food we stopped talking for a few moments.

After a couple bites I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, before I could even get out of the stall Kikyo was standing behind me with paper towel "so you going to explain the morning sickness, I saw the hesitation earlier when I mentioned it"

Wiping my face off I tossed the towel in the trash "I don't really know to be honest"

"you mean your pregnant from some stranger!? Kagome!" she smacked my arm.

"Actually, I think fate is funnier than that" I looked up just as she understood what that meant.

"INUYASHA!" she shirked

"It's kind of just happened a few weeks ago, we were both drunk and I don't think he even remembers it happened"

"Wait I need more details then that Kagome" she pulled me back into the stall.

"I panicked when I woke up and ran before he even woke up, it was seriously the best night of sex I've ever had but I can't bring myself to tell him it happened"

"Well let's do the first think shall we, come on" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom and to the front of the restaurant, she tossed some money to the host and we walked down the road to the corner store.

Putting on some sunglasses so we wouldn't be recognized and headed towards the women's health section. Grabbing a small box, we headed towards the register before going to the small bathroom in the back of the store.

"Here "she handed me the small pregnancy test box and shoved me inside the bathroom.

Few moments later we walked out of the store together to her SUV parked down the street and pulled the test out in the privacy of her vehicle.

"Positive, oh god Kikyo what am I going to do!" I started crying.

Pulling me into a tight hug she rubbed my back "It will be alright Kags"

Much later in the day I let what my sister sink in about getting to know Inuyasha again, pulling into the parking garage to Inuyasha building I slowly made my way up to his pent house. Stepping out of the elevator doors I took a deep breath as I walked around his home.

It was a little after 5pm so I expected him to be home, walking to the window I looked out at the view he had towering over the city below, leaning on the glass I didn't hear the elevator doors chime open and Inuyasha step out.

Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome standing in his house either as he made his way towards the kitchen and pour himself a fresh glass of scotch and lessened his ty.

Stripping his blazer off and kicking his shoes off he grabbed his drink and made his way through the living room when he finally saw her shadow and nearly jumped out of his skin causing her to notice him standing there "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in" she walked towards him.

"Um, shouldn't that be what I say?"

"Well I was here first so…" she sat down on his couch and brought her feet up next to her, almost inviting him to join her.

Taking a seat on the couch opposite of her he sat his glass down on the table between them.

"Well what's going on?"

"You know it wasn't that long ago that me sitting on your couch was completely normal" she reached forward and took his drink from him and placed it on the nightstand beside her, hoping to bait him.

Ignoring her trick Inuyasha stood up and walked into his room to change out of his dress pants and shirt, coming back out in sweat pants and a wife beater he sat down in the same spot.

"Well that's not something I'm sure ill ever be used to again" he leaned back making himself comfortable.

Being brave Kagome stood up and walked over to the couch he was on and brought his drink with her, sitting down next to him she reached forward and ran her hand through his hair "Why black?"

"what my hair? Why" he pushed her hand out of his hair.

"I don't get it, you loved your signature silver hair"

"Well I liked fitting in more during college, along with smoking and doing E" he snatched his drink back taking a sip "I mean that's what this is right? You are asking why I changed myself?"

"Doing E really Inuyasha" she ripped the glass out of his hand to get his attention.

"What I'm not allowed to do drugs in college? Who cares princess, you lost a right to my life when we were 18"

"well your about to be married to me so grow the fuck up Inu"

"Don't you dare call me that, not anymore"

"Seriously I didn't come here to fight, I was trying to take a positive step but damn this is hard" she slammed his glass down and stood to leave.

"Wait, your right just sit down" he grabbed his glass back and stood to refill it "Do you want something to drink"

"Um no I can't drink right now" slowly rubbing my belly I sat back down "will you actually talk to me please"

"Fine I actually dyed my hair because kids at college were dicks about me standing out, the drugs were only a handful of times trying to blend in, I didn't become some moronic drug obsessed college kid" He answered honestly before sitting down beside me again "Anything else you would like to know"

"piercing?"

He laughed finally "Miroku dared me over the summer of freshman year that I wouldn't pierce my own eye brow with Sango's belly ring, well he lost that bet" he continued to laugh at the memory.

"any girlfriends?"

"Honestly, I didn't date anyone seriously, sex yeah that happened a few times" he looked guilty telling me "How about you?"

"Boyfriends? Non, once sophomore year started I was so busy with fashion design then right into modeling that boys never happened"

"nothing before sophomore year?"

"I was busy with something else then" I didn't want to ruin the good mood quite yet.

"Kagome listen, I have to run to my brothers for some paperwork, will you stay?"

Thinking for a moment Kagome took a leap of faith "Sure, will you bring back some dinner" she looked up at him hopeful.

"Sure, I can do that, ill be right back don't go anywhere" he collected his wallet from a table by the door and stepped into the elevator.


	10. Big shock

2 hours passed by slowly for Kagome while she wondered through his home, looking at the all pictures along the walls carefully.

Photos of the family lined the hallway, smiling Kagome reached up and traced the photo containing their old high school teacher, Rin, as she stood with Sesshomauru holding a small baby boy.

The next photos were a montage of a yearly posed photo of who she could only assume was his little nephew from the first photo, each photo he grew another year older.

At the end of the hall way was a collection of photos of an oblivious Inuyasha in his college days, posing with the college football team and the frat house he pledged himself into.

He looked happy and Kagome started to doubt her resolve to tell him, remembering the conversation in her father's office, clearly he didn't want any children yet and this would only cause him to become more of a jerk.

Running a hand over her lower belly she pulled herself from the photos and made her way back into the living room, heading for the kitchen she was amazed at its beauty.

Everything was black with perfect marble counters, dragging her fingers along the counter tops she made her way back around to the window to watch the city below again and wait for Inuyasha.

"So, I couldn't decide between restaurants, so I got both" Kagome was suddenly pulled from her daze and realized Inuyasha had been back and already had the table set for eating, how long did she zone out for?

Smiling at him she made her way over to the table and looked at all the food in front of her unsure of where to start "Good thing I'm hungry" she laughed at the rushing Inuyasha.

"Sorry I just didn't know if you would really still be here, so I was in a rush to make it back" he rubbed the back of his head before taking a seat across from her.

"I told you I was going to stay" taking a small bite of the sesame chicken in front of her "Not like I had any other plans anyways"

Leaning back in his chair Inuyasha started to eat the noodles in front of him and for a few moments they just sat in silence and continued to eat, they seemed like a normal married couple for a night.

"So how is you brother"

"Still married, enjoying the family life from what I can tell, they are happy, so he is happy" he stood taking his empty plate to the sink and returned to grab hers "How's your little brother doing?"

Lifting her plate up she placed it in his hands before standing and following him to the sink "well he is a current high school senior, soccer captain and finally has a girlfriend" she laughed at her own memories of high school.

"So he kept with the soccer thing, that's good maybe he will play in college too" Inuyasha turned the sink on and began washing the plates as she grabbed a towel and dried the plates as he washed them.

Cleaning the kitchen together was something she never pictured for them after their break up years ago, placing the last plate back away she turned and leaned against the counter facing him on the opposite side.

"You know you turned out pretty well" she met his eyes finally.

"You're not so bad yourself, I see the modeling thing took off for you, sure your sister liked that" he moved forward and leaned across the island in-between them.

"She was thrilled, even more so now that they are on baby number two" she stepped forward and leaned the rest of the way across the island.

Their lips were just a few centimeters apart "Kagome" Inuyasha broke her daze and she pulled her face back slightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean for things to go there" She looked away from him embarrassed of the situation.

Inuyasha felt the rejection in the room "I just don't want something to happen before we really figure this stuff out" he tried to clear the air hoping she would look at him again.

"I guess your right, like usual I'm the fool" She regretted it the moment she said it.

"Seriously Kagome, don't go there please" He walked around the island getting her attention "I just don't want to do something we will regret later" he didn't want to have another meaningless night with her.

Turning the tables quickly on him Kagome pushed him to the counter and trapped him between her arms, lifting on her toes she placed and simple kiss on his lips "Thanks for dinner Inuyasha, goodbye" she pulled away from him and walked out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha paused for a second regretting not kissing her himself and chased after her realizing she was already gone, punching the elevator doors "Damn Kagome I didn't mean it like that"

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she rode the elevator down, she felt silly for hoping things would have turned out better tonight. "Maybe I shouldn't have pretended to not remember" she cursed herself as she made her way out of his building and towards her apartment.

Laying in her bed that night Kagome started researching the best OBGYN in the city and read the reviews for each one, she didn't want to use the same doctor as her sister for media reasons.

Finally selecting the one to call Kagome shut her laptop and rolled over to get some much-needed sleep.

After that another two weeks seemed to just creep by and it was time for Kagome to finally meet her doctor face to face and get a due date.

Walking to the reception she checked herself in and waited to be called.

"Ms. Hirugashi?" and small petite lady called her from the door, swallowing her fear Kagome followed the lady into small room. Answering a few questions the girl quickly left leaving Kagome some draps to put on, changing and waiting on the small table she started to become nervous and scared.

"I'm sorry about that Ms. Hirugashi" a man about her same age walked inside the room "I'm doctor Kit, how are you feeling?"

"Well for starters please call me Kagome, and other then terrible morning sickness I think I'm doing alright"

"Alright Kagome, if you insist then you shall me Shippo" reaching his hand forward I shook his hand "well it says here your last menstrual cycle was about 2 months ago, so morning sickness should be ending really quick here"

"Good cause I can only dodge that question so many times" She started laughing

"Well give me a few moments here to check things out and we will get a conception and due date for you"

Laying on her back with her legs in the air Kagome gave him a few moments to check around her body before sitting up and letting him wash his hands.

"So Kagome it looks like your about 5 weeks along, so that makes your due date about June 20th, congratulations on your summer baby" he turned and smiled at me "so I'll let the girls up front know your ready and ill have your prescription for some prenatal vitamins up front" he gripped my shoulder and gave a warm smile before leaving the room"

Getting dressed I made my way out of the room towards the reception desk for the second time as the girl handed me some paper work "So Ms. Hirugashi it looks like we will want you back in about 2 weeks for your first ultra sound, do you want to schedule now or call back"

"Go ahead and do it now"

"does November 15th work for you?" she looked up at me overly happy.

"Perfect" I managed to say through my teeth as I grabbed the paper work from the counter ad turned to walk out of the building. Back inside my car I just stared down at my stomach "What am I going to do about you, huh" rubbing her belly she put her seatbelt on and made her way out of the parking lot.

AS Kagome pulled out she missed the black SUV that pulled in and parked just beside her.

"Dr. Kit Mr. Tashio is here for lunch" Shippo was pulled from his desk to answer the door to his long-time frat brother Inuyasha.

Welcoming his friend into his office he slipped his doctors coat off and followed his friend out for lunch.

"How's the ladies treating you lately" Inuyasha smirked at his best friend

"Trust me most of them are pretty well cleaned up down there, and that's all I can tell you" Shippo shut Inuyasha up real fast "How was the wedding?"

"Same thing different couple, it was pretty perfect actually, I was jealous of the two honestly"

"Why would you be jealous"

"Well with the whole arranged marriage thing I have I can't have the feeling of a real wedding; my bride hates me"

Shippo looked at his friend and for the first time in 4 years felt sorry for him.

"Yasha the girl can't hate you forever, eventually things happen" Shippo ordered his friend a drink of scotch to make him feel better "Besides she was your high school sweet heart right".

"The tragic tail of Inuyasha Tashio and Kagome Hirugashi continues, arranged marriage was just the silver lining" Inuyasha grabbed the drink and chugged it down quickly and realized his friend was just staring at him all bug eyed "Shippo are you ok" he waved his hands in front of his fiend's face.

"I'm sorry wait, Kagome Hirugashi is your finance?" Shippo was freaking out inside his mind.

"Yeah why? Shocked that I could get a model or something" Inuyasha really didn't understand why friend looked so nervous about it.

"Have you guys by any chance had sex say, in the last 5 or 6 weeks?" Shippo was sweating.

"She pretends like she doesn't remember but there was one night things went a little too far, why"

"Oh, just um curious, so when are you guys getting married" Shippo changed the subject quick.


	11. girl talk

November 15th came quicker then Kagome realized, not only was it her first ultra sound but it was also the morning of her forced engagement party, cursed Friday the 15th she named it.

After today she knew she was going to have to start telling people, poor Sango was going to be upset with her for keeping it quite for this long. Being called and brought to the same small room Kagome laid down waiting for this to be over.

"Good morning Kagome" Shippo seemed less excited this time around.

"Morning Shippo, lets get this over with shall we" she laid flat on her back and allowed him to roll her shirt up pass her belly button.

"This is going to be a little cold" he warned her as she felt the cool gel hit her belly. After a few moments of him probing around her belly she couldn't believe her eyes.

On the computer screen in front of her was a tiny little bean, it had a tiny head and forming arms, it was official she was pregnant.

"Give me a moment" he tapped a few buttons "There you go, strong little heart beat this one has"

"thumb thumb thumb thumb" Kagome just let the sound echo through her whole body as she smiled widely trying not to cry.

Pulling the machine away Shippo handed her a towel to clean herself off with, after a couple moments he bent down and collected the small photos that printed out.

"Here is two incase you have someone you need to give one to" He handed her the photos and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Thank you" she was taken by the underlining meaning from her doctor.

Walking out of the doctor's office in a daze Kagome continued to stare down at the photo as she walked the streets. It was real now she had to tell him before it was to late, before she started to show.

"How am I going to tell him we had sex that night" Finally she slipped the photos into her purse to be sure not to lose them on her drive home.

Walking into her apartment door she was shocked to find it full of all her friends running around frantically "Um guys what's going on" she made her presence known.

"Your engagement party obliviously" Ayame didn't even stop to look up at her as she rushed through the living room carrying two different dresses.

"Kagome did you already forgot it was tonight" Sango came from the kitchen with curlers in her hair.

Earning a laugh from Kagome she pulled her friend in for a tight hug "I'm aware, I just got bigger news"

Ayame popped her head out of the bathroom for that, Kikyo stood from the couch smiling, Rin remained on the couch watching, Yura kept her feet elevated in the recliner with a curious brow, and Sango stood waiting directly in front of Kagome.

"So, I haven't been completely honest with you girls lately" she walked further into the room until she stood in the middle of the living room "Sango do you remember weeks before your bachelorette party how we ran into Inuyasha at the bar"

"Yeah he was with all the guys drinking" she came closer curious.

"one thing led to another and some how we ended up going home together"

"You slut!" Yura yelled from her chair.

"You didn't" Sango shrieked.

"Trust me this gets even better girls" Kikyo started laughing and sat back down on the couch with Rin.

Kagome started reaching for her purse "Well we did, and he doesn't remember that it even happened, so I've been pretending it never did, and at the same time starting to connect with Inuyasha again"

"Was it as good as you remembered" Ayame broke the serious vibe in the room.

"Trust me it was even better then I remembered" all the girls started laughing "but I'm pregnant" She pulled the small pictures from her purse and showed them to the girls around her in a circle.

Next thing Kagome heard was the sound of Rin spitting her drink out and the looks of shock from all her friends.

"Welcome to the party" Yura broke the silence.

"What did you just say" Everyone's heads turned quick as Kagomes mother stood in the door way.

Jumping from the couch Kikyo grabbed her mother's attention "Sorry mom Kagome was just pretending, we were practicing for when the heir comes" Turning she bowed to her sister as she pulled her mother to the bedroom to get ready.

"Kagome does Inuyasha know any of this?" Sango finally became serious.

"He doesn't even want to have kids, he told my father that, I just got proof this morning myself" she defended herself and gave her best friend her pleading eyes "I don't know what to do"

Rubbing her temples Sango thought for a moment before pulling her best friend into a hug "Your best bet is to try seducing Inuyasha tonight and playing this off, it won't look good if your pregnant before he even remembers screwing you"

"How can I seduce someone who pushes me off any time we come close to kissing"

"I got the perfect thing, come on" Pulling Kagome to her closet she started searching through the clothes, pulling out the perfect dress Sango came out with a huge smile "Bingo"

"Sango, I won't be able to breathe in that dress" I started to protest.

"Trust me, your boobs in this dress and the right amount of leg in the front Inuyasha won't be able to take his eyes off you, even more so now! Your boobs will be pregnant big" She pushed the dress into my hands and headed towards my dresser.

Searching through my dresser she pulled out my black lace strapless bra and the matching thong with its garter set. Returning to my closet she carried out my black heels that tied up my ankle with a ribbon.

"Sango this is a family party for Christ sake" grabbing the objects from her hands I tossed them on top my bed.

"Who cares, do you want Inuyasha attention or not" she had me there, chewing my lip I finally understood what she was trying to say "Make him want you tonight, when your dressed ill return to help you with your hair"

Finally agreeing with her I began to strip my clothes off and switch my bra and underwear around, when it came to the garter I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror, turning to my side I tried picture myself with a basketball out front. Groaning I walked towards my bed to pick up the silky red dress Sango had selected.

If she knew Inuyasha like she did this should work, he was always a sucker for anything in red.

Sliding the dress on she slowly zipped the zipper on the side until it fit tightly, almost too tightly. For a moment she forgot how to breath as she felt her nerves building up in front of the mirror.

The dress she had bought on a whim years ago, the material clung to her like skin from her boobs to her hips, across her breast the material was loose and left nothing to the imagination as the fabric draped around off to the side of her shoulders, with her boobs being bigger now that almost came popping out the top. Rest of the dress cascaded to the floor with a slit from just above her garter line.

Playing with the ribbons on her heels so they laid perfectly Kagome texted Sango alerting to her she was now ready for her hair.

While waiting for Sango, she started her makeup. Leaving her face natural she delicately added her eyeliner, then her mascara making her eyes pop even more. Going with Sango's theme for the night she put on her favorite candy apple red lipstick.

"You look stunning Kagome, Inuyasha should feel lucky" Sango said from behind her, laying her curling iron down beside her makeup, she began playing with her hair.

Curling all Kagomes hair into perfect spiral curls she then began twisting and collecting all her hair off to her right side. Just behind her ears she pined her hair into a messy beautiful bun, pulling a few loose strands from the bunch to hang along the opposite side.

Pulling a small gift from her pocket she turned her friend towards her "They brought me luck on my day, so maybe they will work for you tonight" she opened the small box to reveal two beautiful tear dropped diamond earrings.

Kagome placed the earrings in her ears and smiled up at her best friend before pulling her in for a tight hug "Thank you Sango, you always know just what I need"


	12. the engagement party

Inuyasha walked up the stairs of the Hirugashi mansion and hardly recognized the place. Gold and white table clothes lined all the tables through the ball room with white roses inside glass vases on each table. The place was as immaculate as he remembered, but now it was even more dressed up just for this fake marriage.

Finishing his last step, he whistled at the amount of work that had gone into decorating this event, smooth his gold ty he walked straight for a glass of champagne and started mingling with the people inside.

As he greeted each person he found them almost skeptical of who he was, then it hit him "I'm sorry I thought id go more natural for this event" he let his silver hair return.

After reassuring each member of the party he continued to make his way around the party.

"Inuyasha its nice to see the silver hair again" His brother grabbed his shoulder and gave a small squeeze "Although it might have been the wrong event"

"oh, hush up Sessh I think it was the perfect event for this, I'm sure Kagome will love it" Rin cut her husband off before he causes a scene.

"Thank you, my dear sister, I thought the same thing"

"I think you'll be enjoying this more though" Sesshomauru interrupted both and stared straight ahead of them.

"What do you mean…" Inuyasha looked at what had his brother frozen and then he froze himself.

Kagome stood at the landing finally, Inuyasha felt his throat dry as he watched her scan the room. He couldn't stop staring at the way her dress clung to her as she breathed causing a small rise and fall of her chest falling out the top.

"Quit drooling and go get her" Rin pushed his jaw closed and pushed him towards Kagome.

Trying to catch his breath as he walked towards her Inuyasha tightened his ty once more and walked up next her, just as he stepped behind her she turned to face him, and he lost all his words.

Kagome smiled coyly at him as she stepped closer causing him to cough before speaking "I was looking for you, what took you so long?" he couldn't even look at her.

"Inuyasha my eyes are up here" She moved even closer reaching forward and running her hand slowly down his ty.

With that Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and gripped her wrist before pulling her outside to the veranda, closing the door behind him he trapped her with both hands to the wall "What the fuck are you wearing"

Looking down she knew what he meant before meeting his intense gaze with her own "It's a dress, what does it look like?"

"Sont be a smartass right now, did you want a rise out of me or something?" he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Its seriously just a dress alright, don't get controlling" she pushed a hand to his chest signaling him to back off.

However, it backfired, instead he put an arm around her waist and pulled her body closer before he started sucking on her neck "Inuyasha we will be seen" she cried out between moans "Cursed hormones" she froze when she almost said something stupid.

Her thoughts didn't last long as Inuyasha slammed his lips on hers and led a small trail of kisses down between her very revealing cleavage, popping her right breast out he started sucking on her nipple as he slid a hand up the slit in her dress, feeling the garter along her thighs he pulled back and looked down.

Smirking at the image of her wearing nothing but this garter he felt himself become even harder. As he grew he heard a small yelp from Kagome as she felt his member become stiff on her pelvis.

Groaning at the sounds of her breathing Inuyasha continued to push his luck and his hand went a little south of her garter and felt the smooth lace over her clit, slipping his fingers pass the hem he started rubbing her lips as her head tilted back against the wall pushing her breast out even more.

Leaning forward as he continued to play with her he used his teeth to release her other breast, so he could see her perfect tits rise and fall as he caused her breathing to become harder and harder.

"Cum for me baby" he whispered into her ears causing her to moan louder.

Fighting for release she started bucking her hips against his hand to meet each stroke of his fingers. Taking a her hands from the wall behind her she unhooked his belt and slid her hand down the front of his dress pants and grabbed his dick aggressively causing him to hiss at her "Woah, don't make me cum all over these black pants" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands out of his pants "Just cum Kagome" he started rubbing faster.

All the hormones in Kagomes body were a mix of release and wanting more "I need more, faster" she begged into his ears and he complied picking up the pace even more as he started rubbing in a circle and sucking her breast again, finally he felt her release against him as even more liquid filled his hand.

Breathing heavily Kagome pushed his hands out of her underwear and fixed the hem of her dress before turning away from him embarrassed.

Inuyasha stepped back and leaned against the railing of the veranda as he tried to calm himself down and left himself go soft without the release "Noting says a party like blue balls" he laughed until he realized Kagome was gone.

That alone was enough to make him go soft but also enough for him to start to panic "What the fuck did I just do" he fixed his tux as he rushed back in to the party to hunt Kagome down.

Back inside he snagged himself another drink as he worked the room trying to not make it to obvious he was looking for his fiancé.

Moments later he found her, with her back turned to him he walked up and slipped his hand around her waist, he felt her whole body tense up and he istantly felt even worse "There you are dear" he made his presence known to the lady Kagome was talking to "Inuyasha Tashio, and you are" he reached his hand forward.

"Misaki, reporter for Tokyo National, nice to meet you Mr. Tashio" she shook his hand "So I rest my case with that approach sorry for the questions Kagome" she turned and walked away from the couple.

Shaking his hand from her hip she turned to face him "Perfecting timing as always" she glared daggers at him.

"What did I do?" he snapped at her glare.

"She was hounding me about this being an old fashion arranged marriage and wanted to write a piece on it, I was trying to change her mind"

"Well good thing I called you dear" he grabbed two glassed of champagne from a passing waiter, reaching one towards her.

Looking at the small glass before her she frowned and reached her hand up pushing the drink back towards him, shrugging he chugged one and sipped on the other.

Tapping of a glass interrupted the two as they turned to see what was going on.

"Family and friends, welcome!" Kagome groaned as the voice belonged to her father "it gives me such pride as a father to watch my children grow and it gives me even more pride when I see them pick the perfect partner, first it was my eldest with her blissfully perfect match, Kikyo and Naraku" he raised his glass towards my sister and her husband.

"MY youngest gives me great honor by playing my favorite sport and choosing my college" he raised his glass again to Souta standing by the bar with his young girlfriend.

"Then of course we come to the reason we are all here tonight" the room cheered to that "Kagome and Inuyasha please come up here with me" He scanned the room for the pair until that walked together hand in hand towards him. Standing beside the old man they smiled at the room full of their closet friends and biggest enemies "This will be my proudest moment yet, to see you two wonderful people joined and forming a wonderful union together, so to you guys cheers, may your future together be bright" he lifted his glass along with everyone at the party.

Inuyasha noticed as Kagome was the only one who didn't drink to the cheers, keeping his mouth shut he cursed at himself for his behavior moments before. Grabbing Kagomes hand he pulled her to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her as he led her into the first dance of the night.

"I'm sorry about before, it shouldn't have happened"

Kagome felt terrible, its not that she didn't like it she was just embarrassed of the place. Lifting her right hand, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck "silver huh" was all she said.

He smiled to himself and breathed in the scent of her hair underneath his nose "You weren't the only one trying to make a statement tonight"

"Really now, what's the occasion?" she followed his lead as they spun around the dance floor.

"I was just doing something for you"

"For…" "Kagome" she was cut off by the sound of Sangos voice "can I borrow her for a moment"

"I guess" Inuyasha frowned as he watched the two of them walk towards the veranda.

"What's going on Sango?"

"Did anything happen yet?" she seemed rushed.

"Not exactly the place for it San"

"Kagome in less then a month your going to start showing, you need to get him to sleep with you tonight or your pregnancy will be chaos"

"It's not like I can just say 'hey Inuyasha remember that night from the bar we had crazy life altering sex and well now I'm pregnant!' I acted like I forgot Sango, he doesn't even remember it"

"Kagome"

"Just let it go, ill figure out how to tell him with out this crazy idea" Kagome rejoined the party leaving her friend outside.

Nine men below the veranda just froze as they let their celebratory cigar burn out.


	13. unexpected announcment , LEMON

"Jaken um lets go get another drink" Kouga was the first to speak as he dragged Jaken away.

Coughing and putting the cigar out "Naraku, Hojo lets go find our wives" Miroku quickly vanished inside with Naraku and Hojo right behind him.

"Clearly that cats out of the bag, now I can breathe again" Shippo bent down to his knees.

"Wait you knew" Sesshomauru stood tall.

"I'm an OB/GYN she came to me, I had no idea who she was until later when I ran into Inuyasha" Shippo stood and walked back inside the party as well.

"Guess that means ill be an uncle for a third time" sitting down next to Inuyasha, Souta rested his hand on his shoulder "I think you need to talk to my sister"

Sesshomauru finally sat down on the other side of his little brother "So were you ever going to tell her you two had sex, because I find it hard to believe you forgot?"

Standing and pacing away from both men Inuyasha started freaking out "She was gone alright! I was beyond drunk and she didn't push me away, I remember every moment of it yes, how could I not its Kagome! But she clearly didn't want it cause when I came to miroku was there and she wasn't"

"So, both of you have pretended to not remember having sex with each other" Sesshomauru yelled at his little brother "She is bound to you for the rest of her life, how can you two not even talk about this"

"She dumped me! Not the other way around, I ran across the country to escape seeing her and then to be told father sealed our fates together, it was like a nightmare for me so imagine it for the women who ended it, she was ashamed of what she had done so who was I to rub it in her face!"

"You love that god damn women! Don't pretend you don't, everyone sees it so tell me why you can't just admit it" Sesshomauru stood to match his brother's height.

"I became twisted over that god damn infuriating woken! I drank like crazy to forget her, did stupid drugs to block her out, and then I spent the last two weeks trying to win her back"

"win her back?" Souta finally piped up "Inuyasha you've never lost her"

"trust me after this it's done for, I told your father last month I didn't even want kids!" Inuyasha crouched down on his feet "Kagome heard the whole conversation, ugh now it all makes sense"

"What do you mean" His brother leaned down in front of him.

"Her father and I were talking about children and Kagome darted for the garbage throwing up, she showed up at my home trying to ease our tension and have dimmer together, she ate so much food, not to mention the extra easy turn on earlier"

"Earlier"

Turning to make eye contact with Souta he looked away quickly "Never mind"

"What you going to do about it now, I mean you know but she doesn't know you know, and she doesn't know you remember in vice versa?" Souta rubbed his temples even thinking about the mess of a situation.

"I think ill let her tell me, I mean at some point she will have too"

"Little brother do you honestly not want children?" both boys looked at Sesshomauru in shock.

"Before I never pictured me having children, but then Kagome happened, and I saw a future that lead to kids but after out breakup I figured that was never happening, so I refused to want a complete family" pausing for a moment "but if that child is with Kagome of course id want one"

Both men finally smiled and felt some hope for the man in front of them "Give her a month and if she doesn't spill the beans you need to tell her yourself" Souta announced before heading back inside the party.

Back inside Kagome scanned the party for Inuyasha but was surprised to see a different face, Shippo.

Giving a small wave of hello she made her way over to the doctor "I didn't expect to see you here tonight"

"Kagome I'm going to be straight with you, Inuyasha is my frat brother we went to college together and that day after I first met you Inuyasha walked in just behind you, I've known all along who the father is and I haven't told him but I believe you should"

"Ah there you are! I see you've met my good friend Shippo" Inuyasha appeared between the two and put his hand around her waist again, this time she let it remain.

"Yes, we just bumped into each other, she is as beautiful as you claimed her to be Inuyasha" Shippo pretended the conversation didn't happen.

"Thank you but I'm sure he forgot to mention my personality" she bowed and walked away from the two men.

"Ship I'm going to let her figure out how to tell me, so its ok" he padded his buddy on the back and walked after his bride until he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Yasha she has pictures" in that moment something in Inuyasha clicked, he felt left out and pushed out again.

Heading towards the open bar Inuyasha grabbed himself a scotch instead of the champagne this time, he was overwhelmed, how could she not tell him at this point. The baby was clearly something real if pictures already happened, angry that he was left out he slammed his glass down and turned to find Kagome again but was met with Miroku.

"So, I figured it out"

"What did you figure out" Inuyasha snapped at his best friend.

"Sango was finally drink enough to slip up, the dress was a ruse" Miroku took the scotch from his hand "She was trying to seduce you into sex, so they could play it off like she got pregnant from tonight"

"That doesn't even make sense, the math would be off" Inuyasha wasn't drunk enough to have his drink taken away from him turning to get another.

"Beat them at their own game Inuyasha, seduce her instead, she is hormonal it should be easy plus what's the worst that could happen she's already pregnant" Miroku walked away before Inuyasha could hit him for the comment.

Letting what Miroku had suggested sink in he smirked as he went to go find Kagome.

Spotting her at the bottom of the stair case Inuyasha snuck up behind her and grabbed her hand pulling her up the stairs.

"Inuyasha where are we going the party" before she could finish her sentenced he silenced her with a kiss, taking her shock as a moment to slip his tongue inside her mouth. As he explored her mouth he pushed her inside a room he knew all to well.

Closing the door behind him he turned from her to lock the door. Loosening his ty he ripped it from his neck followed by stripping his tux coat off, all why Kagome just watched.

Stepping back towards Kagome he pushed her down on the bed holding her hands down hard into the mattress and he returned to kissing her, moving her hands so they were close enough to trap under one hand Inuyasha took the ty he had ripped from his neck and looped it around her wrist until it was tight.

Pushing her up higher in the bed Inuyasha knotted the ty around the metal bedframe and smirked down at Kagome, standing up he unbuttoned his shirt as he licked his lips watching Kagome chew on her bottom lip.

Removing the shirt from his body he unhooked his belt, unbuttoned his pants and removed them along with his boxers, Kagome looked at him in all his glory and she wanted him.

Pulling her right foot out straight Inuyasha slowly ran his hand up her leg and when he reached the slit in her dress he grabbed both sides of the fabric and ripped it till the dress fell of her completely.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted out of anger for her dress.

He didn't say anything as he went on to remove her garter, then her tights, thong and quickly after he unlatched her bra, looking down at the fully naked Kagome he smirked before leaning down and placing her right nipple in his mouth as he picked and twisted the left.

He could tell the difference in her pleasure level due to the pregnancy, letting his anger set back in he slide up her body and as she opened her mouth to moan he shoved his dick inside her mouth, forcefully he started sliding in and out until she picked up the rhythm and started meeting his thrust.

Soon enough he was bored of the position and pulled out of her mouth and made his way down to her opening, licking her one slow time he felt her become instantly wet, opening his mouth wider he stuck his tongue inside her and started eating her sweet taste.

Right as she started to lift her hips higher into his mouth he pulled away and stuck three fingers inside her to widen her right up, pumping her quick and rough for a few moments inuyaha suddenly stopped and rolled her onto her front, he wanted her to feel pain tonight.

Picking her tights up off the floor her tied each leg to a post so she was tied face down with her ass fresh for the taking, she didn't even fight being tied.

"You really are such a slut" he cursed at her as he slapped her ass hard.

"Excuse me" she snapped out of pleasure finally.

Rubbing his erect penis between her cheeks he slid his hand between her legs and started flicking her clit, she tried fighting him off but quickly lost that battle as he slammed his dick inside her wet hole getting it lubed up. After enough pumps to cause her to be foggy Inuyasha quickly pulled out and with no preparations slammed his dick inside her ass.

"INUYASHA NO STOP" she yelled as he continue to slam into her until her cries of no became cries of pleasure and yes, with her body flat on the bed it made her anus even tighter around his dick and it meant even more pain for her in the morning, smiling at that though Inuyasha climbed higher up behind her so he could ram her even harder.

Pulling out to slid back inside her vagina he steadied himself as he released all his cum inside her, riding the end of his pleasure out while inside her. Leaning forward he untied her hands and then her legs, standing quickly from the bed to glare at him Inuyasha couldn't help it but to get hard again as he saw his cum running down her leg "Fuck you" she cursed at him before vanishing inside the bathroom.


	14. Reality check

The next morning Inuyasha woke up alone, looking down he noticed his naked form and rolled off the bed. Standing to get dressed he remembered what he had done last night "Fuck" he cursed him dumb self and searched the room for any traces of Kagome.

Checking the bathroom last he ran his hands through his hair worried about how she would treat him now.

Leaving the room Inuyasha made it out of the mansion with no one seeing him, by time he got home his friends were already awake and eating lunch around his living room watching a football game.

"Nice to see your alive" Kouga handed him a plate full of pizza and a beer.

"What's everyone doing here?" he picked up the pizza and took a much-needed bite.

"All of our wives didn't want to deal with drunk men, so we all ended up here" Miroku turned from the game "Welcome to your future" he lifted his beer up at me.

Dropping the pizza back to the plate I looked at him "I highly doubt that" Miroku looked concerned and walked over to his friend.

"Did you honestly do what I said, because I was drunk and didn't mean it"

"Little late for that confession Roku!" Inuyasha snapped at his friend and walked towards his bedroom, Miroku followed quickly behind.

"Inuyasha what did you do" he closed the door behind them.

"Trust me if she didn't hate me before she definitely does now" I laid back on my bed and covered my eyes "I'm a fucking idiot"

"What did you do?"

"Well we had sex that's for sure, but I was rude and rough about it and I think I went to far, scratch that I know I went too far considering I woke up alone again"

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to him Miroku groaned for his friend "Inuyasha don't tell me you forced yourself on her"

Shooting up Inuyasha pushed Miroku off the foot of his bed in anger "I may be a lot of things, but id never force someone, and least of all Kagome, its just as some point at the yes's became no's and I didn't stop"

"She yelled no at you?" Miroku stood from the ground and pushed Inuyasha back.

"I was already balls deep inside her man, I was about to finish and suddenly she started telling me no, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to" I stood from the bed and started to feel my anger boil over "What the fuck would you have done!"

Glaring at his best friend Miroku punched him square in the jaw "I would have stopped" he left the room after that leaving Inuyasha on the ground shocked.

Across town Kagome sat at a small café with all her friends, she didn't tell any of the girls what had happened that night, keeping it to herself she continued with her friends.

"So are you going to take his last night" Rin finally brought Kagome back to reality.

"She would have to, right?" Kikyo thought out loud.

"I mean she is a Hirugashi although, the rules might be different here" Sango implied.

"Girls honestly, I'm not sure if I'll be a Tashio or a Hirugashi, does this even matter?" She looked around at the faces of her friends.

The girls looked t each other and then finally back at Kagome "Of course it matters" Her sister got a little louder "He is a Tashio, they are becoming bigger then our family sis, your child is going to be an heir to that dynasty, it will be a Tashio"

"Maybe that's not something I've decided yet" that earned her a round of shocked looks from the girls "Father agreed that if we did this engagement party that we could control the rest of the contract, we don't have to be married any time soon, this child doesn't have to start a Tashio"

"Kagome, you know better than anyone if that child turns out to be a boy that family will hunt you down and take that child from you" Sango finally snapped at her.

"Hold on don't make them seem like a bunch of heartless men, my husband wouldn't stand for that" Rin quickly snapped back at Sango "Kagome, this contract is a done deal you both signed it, regardless of your feelings towards Inuyasha it will happen, this pregnancy seals your fate to him even more"

"So, what does she do get rid of the baby" Ayame finally spoke out "How could she even handle that, this is Kagome here" she pulled her in for a hug "She is the poster child for perfect mother, since middle school"

"Kagome, I thought you guys were getting closer and spending some time together" Yura cut all the girls off "Don't you think maybe you should keep trying"

Kagome looked at her childhood friend and smiled, it was true since that night of catching up weeks ago Inuyasha would show up at her home asking her to dinner, they had seen a movie and shared a good meal down town, in his way he was trying. So, what was last night about? Thinking about the night she still didn't like the fact that Shippo turned out to be one of his best friends.

"If he has been trying don't you think maybe you should try, and be honest with him" Kikyo grabbed her sisters' hand and smiled down at her "Kagome its time"

Looking around the table at all her friends Kagome just sighed and walked away from the table not saying goodbye to anyone. Once outside she walked the streets alone to enjoy some fresh air as she walked.

In the end she sat on a bench just inside the town park and watched as families played together, enjoying the end of the season before the snow.

Before long Kagome noticed it had in fact started to snow as she sat on the bench, reaching her hands out she tried to catch a few snowflakes. After what seemed hours Kagome finally made her way downtown to talk to her father.

Shaking the snow off as she rode the elevator to the top she sucked I her last free breath and stepped off the elevator.

"Kagome dear what do I owe for this surprise" he stood from his desk and walked over to his daughter "Come have a seat" he sat down with her in his leather couch.

"Did you know it was snowing outside Daddy"

Shocked at his daughter's odd behavior he turned to look out the window "I see it is, it's rather beautiful is it not?"

Finally releasing that breath, she took earlier she faced her father "I'm pregnant" she watched as her father's face grew from shock to anger and then confusion "Its Inuyashas"

"You two didn't tell me you where already trying for an heir, you're not even married yet!"

"It was a mistake and he doesn't even know, but I'm not here for that" Kagome stood from the chair and made her way to the window "January"

"What about January" he didn't seem to follow.

"That's when I want the wedding to take place, on yours and mothers' anniversary, the 23rd" she turned from the window and looked at her father "I trust you can handle the rest like before" she bowed to her father and walked out of the office door.

Checking at least one person off her list so far Kagome made her way towards a different building, one she had never actually entered herself, Tashio Corp. Nervously walking through the door Kagome headed for the reception desk and asked for Miroku.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" he gave her a small hug "You should not be out in your condition in the snow" Kagome looked at him strangely "Sorry Sango told me"

"I guess I should have expected that" she looked around him "Which one is Inuyashas office"

"Take the elevator up to the 25th floor, it's the one at the end" he didn't need to ask why, he knew.

Bowing to Miroku she followed his directions and made her way up, walking pass the receptionist she busted in to his office only to be met with an empty room.

Sighing in relief she walked around his office touching the small items he had on his shelfs, his pledge paddle and letter mans jacket hung on the wall together, and his diploma was framed with his business degree next to it. He had become a very successful person without her, walking to his desk she sat in his leather chair and put her feet up on his desk to relax her heeled feet.

Looking at the office from that view she felt envious of the life he had with out her, all because of her stupid mouth all those years ago.


	15. the truth

Inuyasha stepped off the elevator from his meeting with Sesshomauru, passing his receptionist she called out to him.

"Yes, Migori what is it?" he paused just outside his door.

"Sir not to long ago a lady barged into your office and she hasn't come out, I wasn't sure if I should call security or if you knew her?" she was new and unsure obviously.

"Alright, ill handle it" he didn't know who to expect. He thought for sure Sango at the least maybe to kick his ass also.

Opening his door, he walked inside and was surprised to see Kagome sitting in his chair with her feet on top of his desk, closing the open folder in his hands he closed his door and walked towards her.

"You have a nice view from here did you know that" she pulled the feet from the desk and stood up looking back out the window.

"I am aware, I had a nice view of the first snow fall actually" he approached the window slowly and stood next to her "What brings you're here" he was confused.

"Yeah after last night I didn't expect to be standing here either, but well surprise here I am" she turned away from the window to face him "Are you going to tell me what last night was about?"

Placing his hands in his pockets Inuyasha looked down at his shoes "Honestly I don't even know what happened, I just saw red" he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he knew she was pregnant and lying to him "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far" he looked so ashamed as Kagome stared at him.

Tapping her fingers on her arm she just watched him look depressed for a few moments "Do you remember the night at the bar" she finally asked him instead of ignoring it.

"Kagome seriously?" he looked at her intensely "How could I not remember that night, I have a lot more tolerance for alcohol then you thought, of course I remember every moment of that night"

Blushing deep red Kagome looked at him shocked "Why didn't you say anything"

"Why didn't you, you pretended just as much as I did"

"I was so embarrassed and ashamed, we were being forced together and I didn't want you to find me desperate"

"I pretty much jumped you the moment we hit that bed Kags, I think I was the one more desperate" he reached up and cupped her face with his hand "is that why you left"

Placing her hand on top of his she stepped towards him resting a hand on his chest "Did you want me to be there in the morning" she searched his eyes for a response.

Looking down into her chocolate orbs he searched himself for an answer before speaking "You left me all those years ago Kagome, not me, and then you did it again that morning, and this morning too" releasing a long breath "of course I wanted you to stay I've always wanted you to stay"

Leaning closer to him she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I never wanted you to go back then" she mumbled into his chest "I was afraid of you going away and leaving me behind so I opened my big mouth out of fear, I am so sorry Inuyasha"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back" he kissed the top of her head.

"There is something I should tell you" she pulled her head back "I spoke to my father about our wedding and picked a date"

He looked surprised, shocked that it wasn't what he expected her to tell him "Really? Um why the rush"

"We have waited 4 years pining after one another so why waist anymore time, I told him January 23rd" she was surprised to see confusion across his face instead of a smile "Inuyasha?"

"Is that the only reason you can give me" he looked down at her as she moved her gaze from him to the floor. Reaching towards the desk she opened her small clutch and pulled a piece of paper from what he could see from her bag "what?"

Gripping the photo tightly "I wanted to pretend that night didn't happen for your sake, I played it off until kami had different plans, I haven't really made up my own mind on how I feel about it or what to do since I already know your opinion on it but um…I'm pregnant" she lifted the pictures up for Inuyasha to see.

Taking the small pictures from Kagome, Inuyasha allowed his body to lean against his desk as he looked at the small growing object in front of him. Sliding his finger over the small bean in the picture he smiled and finally released a deep long breath "took you long enough"

Feeling the blood run cold in her system Kagome froze "What do you mean?"

"I mean you should have told me the moment you thought you might be, and I'm not to happy about not being present for these" he flashed the photos at her "But it was even harder for me to find out by accident"

"You knew! Is that what last night was? Punishment" she snatched the photos from him.

"Last night was a lot of things, but it sure was a tipping point to the drinking of the night"

"Who told you? Was it Shippo?" she was shaking.

"Did you know Shippo bought me a celebratory cigar to smoke with all the guys, Sesshomauru, Hojo, Kouga, Naraku, Shippo himself, Miroku, and of course Souta and myself"

"I don't follow what this has anything to do with it"

"Of course, you don't, but just after your father's epic speech and toast we decided to go out to the garden to smoke that cigar, all nine of us together, do you remember where the entrance to the garden is at your father's mansion"

"Just below the veranda" she paused "Oh my god, you heard me and Sango arguing! No wait all of you heard it! Even Souta" she started panicking.

Laughing at the thought of her uneasiness "Oh we all heard every word of that conversation"

"Inuyasha I didn't want you to find out that way, I was going to tell you like I just did, this isn't what I wanted" she started crying in front of me.

"Kagome stop, I told the guys id let you figure out how to tell me, I knew you would at one point" he reached forward and pulled her close to his body again "And my opinion to your father was dishonest, you're the only women in the world id ever want a child with"

Wrapping her arms around Inuyasha, Kagome stopped crying tears of sadness and smiled "You mean it's not bad news?"

"No never, not with you" he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly "Is that part of the whole January wedding?"

Brushing her hair behind her ears nervously "well by summer we will be parents, so I figured we should be married beforehand for the press, besides I don't want to look like a compete whale on my wedding day"

Laughing Inuyasha hugged her tighter "So a real wedding huh, I guess I didn't expect that as an outcome from last night"

Shaking her head agreeing with him she returned the tight hug, leaning up on her toes she planted a small kiss on his lips "Who knew I would really become Kagome Tashio one day" she wore a giant smile.

"Women I would have married you sooner if you only had faith in me years ago" he gave her a longer kiss this time.

"Can you forgive me?" she mumbled around his kiss.

"Only if you forgive me for this" he leaned over and cleared his desk off before leaning her down on top his desk.

Pushing him away she unbuckled lifted her skirt for him and slid her thong off, shocked Inuyasha returned the gesture and slid his pants off quickly, no fore play was needed this time and Inuyasha slid inside her and for the first time since their reunion they made love the slow way.


End file.
